Froggy Hat
by xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx
Summary: Bel loved the froggy hat, it's true. But he loved Fran just a little bit more. *Oneshot Bel x Fran*


**A/N- a little short fic on one of my favorite KHR pairing. Hope y'all enjoy. :DD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, so I write fanfics. XP**

* * *

Bel loved the froggy hat.

He really did. After all, he was the one who had given it to his dear uncute kohai...as a welcoming gift of sorts. He'd gotten it for Fran after seeing a picture of the green haired boy the day before he was to arrive at the Varia headquarters as the replacement for Mammon.

_Flashback_

_"Who's this?"_ _Bel asked, looking at the picture that Lussuria had pushed into his face. _

_"It's Mammon-chan's replacement, his name is Fran. Isn't he just adorable??" Lussuria exclaimed. Squalo 'hmph'ed, having already the seen the picture from the boss. _

_"Looks like another piece of trash." Squalo said. _

_"Sqa-chan, all those negative comments are just increasing your hair loss.." As if on cue, a few strands of Squalo's silver hair floated away._

_"VROIIII!!" Squalo shouted. Levi came over and peered at the picture._

_"Hm. As long as he doesn't get too close the boss, I'm okay with him." _

_"Ushishishi. We all know how close you 'think' you are to the boss.." Levi's face reddened. "Anyway, this kid looks so plain. And his hair reminds me of a frog. What a weird peasant." he said, twirling one of his knives on his finger._

_"We should all get Fran-chan a present to welcome him to our happy family." Lussuria suggested. " I already got him a frog plushie." _

_"Che. The Varia uniform is present enough for him." Squalo replied. _

_"I second that." Levi added. Bel laughed his trademark laugh._

_"The prince is bored. A trip to town to find this peasant a gift sounds fun though." Bel chuckled, getting off his sofa and walking out the door._

_"VROIIIII!! You're paying for whatever you buy, bratty prince!" _

_End Flashback._

After that, Bel had spent the day out in town, browsing stores and killing a couple of thugs that had rubbed him the wrong way. He'd finally found the perfect gift at a small curio shop. It was a large black frog hat with big chibi-ish eyes and it cost two hundred euros. He bought it anyway. And he put it on Squalo's tab.

When Bel presented the gift to the new Varia member he received not a 'thank you'. Only a blank expression and a "What's this, sempai?"

"It's your welcoming present, froggy peasant." answered Bel with a 'ushishishi' at the end.

"No thanks, sempai." replied Fran, pushing the hat away. Behind his long bangs, Bel's eyes narrowed.

"I insist, froggy peasant. I spent two hundred euros of shark face's money on this."

"VROIIII!! You did what?!" Bel ignored him and pushed the hat back at Fran.

"But I don't...*plop*" Bel put the frog hat on Fran's head, cutting off his sentence. He stood back and looked at his work, nodding his head in approval.

"Ushishishi. Looks good. Now you fit the role of Mammon's replacement. He had a frog on his head too, and now you do as well. You should really thank the prince for his generosity." Bel said, waving a knife threateningly. Fran turned around and started walking away.

"I'd rather not, pompous sempai."

"What did you say?" asked Bel, throwing the knife at Fran and hitting square in the center of the frog hat. Squalo, Lussuria, and Levi gasped a tiny bit, staring at the still boy with an irregular knife sticking out of his head.

Fran sighed and said, "That hurt. Stupid sempai." he took the knife from the back of his hat and dropped it on the floor. "Stupid knife."

Everyone stared in shock at the retreating frog headed figure leaving the room. No one had a ever taken a blow by one of Bel's knifes without at least wincing.

Bel stood in shock too, but it was less noticeable since he still had on his hallmark smile. The frog peasant didn't topple over in death, let out a cry of pain or anything. He'd just stood there and took the hit.

How strange.

"Ushishishi." Bel chuckled to himself, the blood in his veins was already running excitedly. He had a new play thing now.

From then on Bel thought of his stabbing Fran with his knives as a game. He'd throw a knife at Fran's head trying to get a reaction from him, which he never did. Meaning Bel lost every time they played. And that made Bel mad, the prince deserved to win each and every time they played.

He figured it had something to do with the frog hat. Perhaps the hat had a lining of some sort that was protecting the uncute kohai. He would probably get a hit if he had Fran remove the hat, but Bel's pride forced him not to. Withdrawing the hat was cheating and the prince was good enough that he could win without any handicaps. (That way, when he won, gloating would be much sweeter)

So they played the game, or rather Bel did. Fran wasn't aware of the game of having his fake-prince sempai repeatedly stabbing him to get a reaction out of him. And during each game, Bel always lost, which made him make angry pouts that Fran thought were kinda cute..and creepy. Not that he'd ever say that. He'd sooner eat his own hat than admit it.

---

They were in living room one day. Fran laying on the black leather loveseat bored, staring up towards the ceiling, counting the pock marks from the various knives, bullets, etc. from their respective Varia members. And Bel on floor, sharpening his knives, occasionally glancing up at Fran.

The frog headed boy noticed this and looked over at him with the same blank expression.

"Take a picture if you want, fake-prince sempai."

"Ushishishi. The prince has better things to do." Bel remarked. Fran went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Like what?" Bel raised a knife to the light, inspecting it for any scratches then throwing it behind him at Fran. It made its mark.

"Ow. That hurt, sempai." Bel pouted at his loss. "What else do you do?" Done with his defeated pouting, Bel put a finger to his chin in thought.

"I think of ways to insult froggy peasants like yourself."

"Glad to know I'm present in your thoughts, fallen prince sempai. Anything else?" Bel nodded.

"Mhm. This." he got off the floor and went over to Fran. Once close enough, Bel leaned over and kissed him. Fran's eyes widened in surprise for a second, but Bel caught it and broke the kiss, smiling and licking his lips with delight.

He'd won. He had finally won.

Albeit the rules were to puncture the uncute kohai with his knives, but he'd gotten a reaction right?

Right. So that meant he won.

Bel hadn't expected to win the game in such a way, after all it was just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. But he was glad he did. Victory did taste sweet.

Fran sat up on the loveseat and stared at Bel.

"What was that for, perverted sempai?" Bel's slasher grin widened.

"Nothing. The prince just finally won is all."

"Tch. You're weird, you know that sempai?" Fran said as he looked away, the lightest shade of red on his pale face. Bel smirked and sat down on the loveseat close to Fran.

"And you're uncute for a kohai. But we all gotta make do." he said, pulling the smaller boy back into a kiss that lasted much longer.

Bel loved the froggy hat, it's true.

But he loved his froggy kohai just a little bit more.

* * *

**A/N- WOOT! IT'S DONE! And I finished it in it day, exactly at 12:00 AM. Weird...o.o**

**Teehee. The Varia are just so easy to write about, all their personalities (except for Levi coz he's dull .) are fun and fit easily into fanfics. **

**Wanna know something? This is my first yaoi fic! Wee~ Claps for Cobalt! *chirp chirp* , Ha, very different from when I first was introduced to and promised to never write a yaoi story. I converted to a hardcore yaoi fangirl right when I started reading KHR. Ze bishies, zhey are evervhere. :o **

***200 Euros- About 272 in USD***

**Well anyways, REVIEW PEOPLE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! \(^o^)/**


End file.
